Current electronic stability programs are based exclusively on information about the driver input, the driving condition of the vehicle, and the frictional adhesion potential between the tires and the road. Not included in these programs is how the vehicle is embedded in its environment—in relation to lanes and other objects.
Adaptive cruise control systems are also known. These systems have sensors, whose operation relates to the longitudinal guidance of the vehicle, in particular. Typical sensors are based on radar and lidar technology.